1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system including an installation table for a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are formed to be capable of changing their position and posture with time. In recent years, a robot system comprising a robot which automatically operates based on an operation program and a control device which controls the robot are used. However, a situation sometimes occurs in which an operator carelessly contacts the robot when the robot is in operation. When the operator contacts the robot, there is a possibility that the operator may be harmed by the robot or the robot may be damaged.
In Japanese Patent No. 5,035,768 Publication, a safety device for a robot is disclosed which stops the operation of the robot or limits the speed of the robot when an operator has entered into a working range of the robot. It is disclosed to prevent a possibility that the robot collides with the operator by controlling the operation of the robot.
In Japanese Patent No. 4,990,504 Publication, a robot system is disclosed which includes a plurality of manipulators and in which a revolving light is mounted on an arm of each manipulator. It is disclosed that in the robot system, the operator is informed that a manipulator is selected as a manipulation object, via the revolving light of the manipulator that is lit.
In the above Japanese Patent No. 5,035,768 Publication, it is disclosed to control the operation of the robot when the operator has entered into the working range of the robot. More specifically, an apparatus is disclosed which reduces an influence occurring when a person contacts the robot. However, it is preferable that a person such as operator or the like does not approach the robot during a time period that the robot is operating since there is a possibility that the robot drives fast or performs an irregular operation.
In the above patent publication, no method is disclosed for informing the operator of the operating state of the robot. More specifically, no method is disclosed for informing the operator of the operating state of the robot such as whether the robot is performing a normal operation, whether the robot is stopped, or whether the robot is speed limited. Thus, there is a possibility that the operator carelessly approaches and contacts the robot since the operator has no knowledge of the operating state of the robot.